Ya te extrañaba
by Asdsafsfdsfds
Summary: Twoshot. Maki decide arreglar su relación con Nico.
1. Chapter 1

**Twoshot**

* * *

—Comienza por el inicio. — sonrió.

—Nico y yo peleábamos a diario, en cada segundo que podíamos. Nuestra rivalidad era gigante y nuestros insultos creativos y divertidos, muy en el fondo nosotras éramos conscientes de que los decíamos con cariño. Pero yo estaba enamorada de ella, y como siempre, fui deshonesta. Sentía profundamente la ausencia de Nico, amaba sus coletas moverse cuando la pequeña diablillo salía corriendo aterrada de ti, pervertida. Sus ojos de expresiones comúnmente traviesas o enojadas. La forma en que ella pensaba, se desenvolvía, como de ser una chica totalmente infantil en cuestión de segundos tomaba el cargo y daba lo mejor de sí, inspirando a todos a su alrededor. Amaba cómo me hacía sentir. Mi corazón nunca dejaba de latir en ritmos desproporcionados cuando estaba a su lado. Los nervios, y la alegría que me envolvían en un manto de buenos momentos. ¿Qué era eso? Me preguntaba en ocasiones. Se sentía bien, se sentía perfecto.

En un principio darme cuenta de este hecho me costó horrores. Y por más que analizaba los hechos, no quería aceptar para nada la conclusión. ¿Cómo podía yo enamorarme de una enana irritante? ¿Cómo? Pero tenía sentido, todo el mundo lo sabía excepto yo. Lo que sentíamos. Para ese entonces, y sin ser consciente, era capaz de dar todo por Nico. Tenía sentido porque nosotras éramos, sorprendentemente, un complemento desastroso, llenas de deficiencias pero de forma asombrosa nos encontrábamos, irremediablemente, atraídas una por la otra. Todo lo que yo no tenía ella tampoco. Y lo que a ella le faltaba tampoco lo tenía yo, pero conforme nuestros caminos se entrecruzaron entre las dos lográbamos conseguirlo. Con ella a mi lado encontré la paz y la fuerza necesaria para seguir adelante en los días grises. Yo siempre desee protegerla, y así lo hice desde que la conocí. Y… para sorpresa de todos, como si ambas estuviéramos bajo un hechizo, nos dimos cuenta de que las dos estábamos locamente enamoradas bastante tarde. Nico y yo vivíamos en una especia de burbuja, nadie entraba, y las dos nos mostrábamos reacias a salir.

Cuando llegó el momento, la realidad pinchó esa burbuja y nos obligó a ser honestas con nosotras mismas.

La frustración que sentía yo por no poder entender qué era lo que sentía por Nico me golpeó con fuerza. Éramos las tontas más grandes que podía haber. — Terminé de decir, apretando los puños y conteniéndome para no llorar. Sentí frío y el cansancio quería ganarme. Pero necesitaba decirlo, así como también necesitaba una solución.

—Hablas de Nico como si estuviera muerta o como si ya no hubiera posibilidad de volver a verla, Maki-chan. —comentó Nozomi despreocupadamente. Me sorprendí un poquito, era cierto. —Probablemente pienses que ya no hay arreglo pero estás muy equivocada. — continuó. Asentí esperando de forma casi obsesiva una respuesta para mis problemas. —… Maki-chan por una vez en las vidas tan alocadas que tú y Nico cargan, sean honestas. Desde el inicio ustedes sintieron esa conexión tan dulce que no les permitía mantenerse alejadas. Pero ahora que sus formas de vivir están descontroladas no hay forma que esto vaya a terminar en un final feliz. Nico tiene muchos ligues y tú, saliendo con los chicos que tus padres te presentan. Las dos se lastiman tanto. Incluso a nosotras nos duele verlas así, Maki-chan. Nico es mi hermanita. Y cómo sigan así, haré lo que sea necesario para que acabe. —Me asusté por lo que Nozomi dijo, su rostro determinado solo me hacía notar lo enserio que iba.

Aturdida por la idea de perder a Nico, con los ojos llorosos miré a Nozomi. Ella me devolvió la mirada con cariño y pesar.

—Sé que Nicochi y tú están espantadas por lo que significa dar este paso. Es desconocido por ustedes dos, pero cómo podrán saber lo que es ser verdaderamente feliz si no lo intentan, Maki-chan. El miedo del que ustedes se aferran las está haciendo caer.

—La amo. —Fue lo único que pude decir.

2

Salí del departamento de Eli y Nozomi sin saber cómo arreglar el desastre que causé. Nozomi no me dijo dónde se encontraba Nico. Lo prometió, supongo. Subí rápidamente a mi auto y me dirigí a una cafetería.

Cuando llegué la mesera me sonrió y me indicó dónde sentarme. El aroma a café pegó de lleno en mí. Era delicioso y tranquilizador. Me senté apaciblemente y saque mi laptop. Tecleé Nico Yazawa en el navegador.

 _¡La canción Nico Puri todo un éxito!_

No, no, no, no.

 _¡Nico Yazawa, ¿tendrá nuevo amor?!_

No, no, no, no.

 _La gran idol Nico Yazawa, ahora puesta en el número uno en los top ten de la música pop, dará concierto esté jueves en…_

Dejé de leer. Ella no estaba aquí.

Envolviéndome en mi chaqueta, guardé mi laptop, y me fui rápidamente. Antes de que la mesera viniese a tomar mi pedido.

Nico estaba… Nico se había ido, no, no. La noticia decía el jueves. Ella debe estar… por supuesto. Subí al auto con prisa. Estaba un poco exaltada, quería decirle la verdad de una vez por todas a Nico-chan. Decirle que deseo estar a su lado. Que, aunque no estemos listas para el amor, lo intentáramos, como siempre lo hemos hecho.

Fui a la casa de la madre de Nico, toqué un poco ansiosa la puerta. Me imaginaba muchos caminos que podrían pasar. Nico se había ido, Nico no querría recibirme, Nico tenía… pareja, Nico, probablemente, no me quería como yo a ella.

Su hermana, Cocoa, se presentó ante mí sonriente.

— ¡Maki-onee-san! ¡Qué sorpresa! No te hemos visto por un largo tiempo. —Ella se movió permitiéndome la entrada. Me sonrojé un poquito, fue descortés no haberlos visitado. — Supongo que buscas a mi hermana, ¿cierto?

Asentí emocionada. Ella se rió. Aún era muy pequeña, pero sin duda se notaba que iba a ser más alta que su hermana mayor cuando creciera.

—Maki-onee-san, luces igual de triste que mi hermana. Espero que resuelvan sus peleas y vengas más seguido. Extraño cuando nos ayudabas a hacer nuestra tarea. — formó un puchero adorable. Volví a sentir mi rostro arder. No pensé que me querían tanto. Pero ahora que lo pienso cuando Yazawa-san no se encontraba en casa, que era muy seguido gracias al trabajo, Nico-chan y yo actuábamos como una verdadera pareja… ella cocinaba y yo les ayudaba a los niños en la tarea mientras ella estaba ocupada…, ella siempre hacía platillos que me encantan. Les agregaba más tomate y parecía que se esforzaba en hacerlo con más cariño y empeño mientras yo jugaba con los niños. Recuerdo que salía esas noches tratando de disimular mis sonrisas que eran gigantescas y no iban con mi estilo.

—Lo sé, Cocoa… es sólo que hemos tenido unos cuantos problemas. Perdona por no poder ir a visitarlos. Pero tienes que decirme dónde puedo encontrar a tu hermana. — Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos amables y me sonrió.

—Perdona Maki-onee-san, ella no está. Salió hace unas horas, no ha vuelto. — Me decepcioné, era como si una nube lluviosa flotara sobre mí.

—Está bien Cocoa. Iré a buscarla y la traeré, estoy planeando revivir los viejos tiempos con Cotaro y Cocoro. Será genial.

— ¡Eso Maki-onee-san! Las esperaremos. —

Decepcionada, decidí caminar por la calle, quería creer que la encontraría en el parque. Mientras caminaba pateé una piedra. Quería distraerme de alguna manera. Tomé unas vacaciones del hospital para estar con Nico-chan. ¿Qué haría ahora?

El viento pacifico daba a mi rostro una brisa amable que me permitía estar tranquila y me impedía echarme a llorar por la frustración.

— ¿Por qué tan triste tomate-chan?— escuché una voz divertida detrás de mí. Volteé rápidamente. Con mi corazón latiendo al mil.

— ¡Nico-chan!—

—Maki-chan. Ha pasado un tiempo. —dijo, y me sentí culpable por verla triste. —

—S-Sólo quería verte. —Suspiré, tratando de ser valiente. —Te extraño diablillo irritante. — le respondí con todo el cariño que podía expresarle.

Nico me miró raro.

— ¿Qué te ha pasado? Actúas extraño, ¿desde cuándo me dices así? ¿Desde cuándo _sonríes_ así?— mencionó después de notar mi sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Decidí sincerarme. —Porque ya te extrañaba, no me di cuenta de lo mucho que te necesitaba en mi vida, Nico-chan. Debo confesarte algo…—

Nunca lo esperé, pero no me sorprendí. Sabía muy bien que Nico lo necesitaba igual que yo puesto que ella en dos zancadas se acercó con rapidez y me abrazo lo más fuerte que pudo. Nunca había sentido tanta felicidad como en ese abrazo que pareció volver a reconstruir mi vida. Le devolví el abrazo con la misma intensidad.

—Nico… yo… uhm…—

—Cállate. —

—Pero yo necesito…— ella me miró con el ceño fruncido, cuando cortó el abrazo, sujetó con suavidad mi mano y caminé a su lado hacia un árbol frondoso. Con un rostro considerablemente más sereno, afable y feliz, Nico me sonrió. Nos acostamos bajo ese árbol tan bonito mientras veíamos sus hojas moverse al compás del viento. Admiré, por primera vez, los colores que veía, tan vivos. ¿Cómo es que no lo había notado antes? Nico-chan causa esté efecto en mí. Decidí disfrutar el cómodo silencio en el que estábamos hundidas y esperar a que ella empezara a hablar.

La miré de reojo y lo que vi me robó el aliento. Se le veía tan tranquila. Su belleza ahora había adquirido un aire de madurez, su mirada lucía más decidida, sus mejillas sonrojadas, su perfil tierno…— ¿Nico-chan?

—Ne, Maki-chan. —se giró a verme. Tragué saliva por lo qué me diría. —Comencemos de nuevo.

Abrí mis ojos con sorpresa.

La sonrisa que le dedique después era la promesa de un futuro lleno de posibilidades para nosotras. Con los ojos brillosos y nuestras manos jugueteando con la hierba, nuestros rostros sonrojados, y los pensamientos e ideas llenos de un futuro romántico y prometedor, entrelazamos nuestras manos y volvimos a ser las chiquillas de preparatoria torpes y enamoradas.

3

Sin decir una palabra subimos a mi auto y nos dirigimos a mi casa. Nunca dejó de sonreírme. Cuando llegamos Nico había esperado impacientemente a que abriera la puerta. Le sonreí de manera burlona.

Pero cuando la abrí y me adentré ella se aventó a mí. Abrazándome como un koala.

— ¡Nico…!—exclamé. Ella alzó su rostro, me miró como una niña pequeña y me sacó la lengua.

—Es hora de que me mimes, Maki-chan. — Colocó una de sus manos en su rostro y fingió estar triste. Me divertía mucho. —Nico ha estado tanto tiempo sin ti, merece ser recompensada. —Alzó las cejas y una de sus manos paró en mi mejilla. Su gesto era coqueto… sentí mi rostro arder pero no dije nada. Sólo desvíe un poquito la vista para no quedarme embobada con su expresión. Y por mi cabeza pasaron tantas cosas que quería hacer que me avergoncé. Cuando Nico-chan notó que no decía nada soltó una risita burlona.

—Pero el gatito es agresivo en ocasiones y luego, otras veces, se acobarda. — fruncí el ceño. ¿Me estaba retando?

—Mira como me acobardo, enana. — la tomé del rostro con firmeza y la besé con fuerza. Me sentí en el cielo. Nico se colgó de mi cuello y yo bajé mis manos a su cintura estrecha, casi cargándola la llevé al sillón. Donde me senté y ella subió a mi regazo y eso sin parar de besarnos. Nos separamos lentamente. La miré con apreciación. La quería tanto.

Mis manos pararon en sus muslos y Nico me sonrió con coquetería.

—Uh… Maki-chan. Sé agradable con Nico-chan, ¿sí?— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡¿Qué?!—Ella se río. Se tomó unos segundos para mirarme y otros pocos para acercarse a besarme, pero de una forma diferente. Ella me besó con profundidad. Su lengua explorando mi boca, sus manos recargadas en mi pecho, me besaba con lentitud. Con los ojos cerrados, me encontraba yo ahogada en ese pequeño placer. Su aroma y su contacto dejándome perdida de cualquier sentido que pudiese tener y con mi corazón martilleando como nunca, no estaba nerviosa. Ella también sentía lo mismo que yo. Me encontré llena de una felicidad plena. La acerqué lo más que podía a mí. Corté su beso para morder con gusto su cuello de forma suave. Esparciendo besos y lamidas.

Ella poco a poco comenzó a soltar jadeos a un lado de mí oído, provocando que mi piel se erizara.

—Nico te hará sentir bien, Maki-chan, solo déjate llevar. —Yo no pude más que asentir, demasiado aturdida y excitada para decir algo ingenioso. Ella se frotó un poco contra mi vientre, me pareció sentir un poco de su excitación puesto que ella tenía falda. Sin poder contenerme más la cargué, ella hizo lo suyo enredando sus piernas en mi cintura y entrelazando sus manos detrás de mi cuello. Sentí su lengua recorrer mi cuello al igual que yo lo hice unos momentos atrás. Mordí mi labio para no rendirme al placer que eso me causaba.

La llevé a mi cuarto y la recosté en la gran cama. Ella se sentó y se deshizo de las coletas fijando su mirada en la mía. Lo hacía a propósito, Nico-chan no paraba ni un momento de seducirme. Tragué saliva. Ella se quitaba la playera hasta que yo la paré.

—Lo hago yo. —le dije. Y así lo hice, la desnudé sin titubear ni un momento. Nico-chan era muy bella y me dejaba sin aliento. Ya no podía contenerme más, sin duda alguna aventé su sujetador por ahí y decidí mimar sus pechos que se me antojaban como nunca. Ella enredó sus manos en mi cabello acercándome aún más si era posible.

—Maki-chan…— me dijo entre jadeos. —Te quiero.

Yo había sonreído.

—Yo amo mucho a Nico-chan. —


	2. Capitulo II

Nico se acurruca más en mí, y no pongo más atención a la película que está puesta. Ella está muy concentrada. Le besó la frente y la cobijo más. Nico sonríe. Y yo también. Ha pasado un tiempo desde el día en que hice caso de mi amor por ella, ahora vivimos juntas en un departamento, yo sigo trabajando en el hospital y Nico se ha vuelto una reconocida artista del pop. Creo que nunca me sentí más satisfecha en mi vida.

Llegó a casa después de un día duro y cansado y Nico-chan me recibe con una inmensa sonrisa, la beso con dulzura y comemos entre risas y largas pláticas sobre nuestro día a día. Siento mi corazón calentarse y me siento en casa.

En ocasiones hago de compositora personal para ella, y toco el piano con todo el cariño que puedo sentir. Y es entonces que sus canciones siempre resultan siendo un verdadero éxito. Mi talento más el talento de Nico-chan, es explosivo.

Otras veces salimos con nuestras amigas y las vemos crecer en sus vidas, como Eli y Nozomi, haciendo un tour por el mundo, Eli tiene una gira como bailarina y Nozomi siempre será su mano derecha. Así que la acompaña en todo momento dándole su apoyo. Umi y Kotori tienen un trabajo fenomenal en el mundo artístico. Kotori diseña y es una de las grandes, y Umi escribe y su trabajo es reconocido. Hanayo y Rin, todas esas chicas que hemos conocido a lo largo de nuestro trayecto. Honoka fue, por fin, "domesticada" por una amiga de Nico, Kira-san, si no mal recuerdo es otra artista en el mundo de la música.

Y otras veces nos quedamos en casa todo el día, no abrimos a nadie y solemos jugar videojuegos hasta que nuestros ojos arden y nuestros dedos se entumecen. Nico-chan suele ser una competencia feroz y, en ocasiones, parece querer aventarse a mí con furia cuando no puede ganarme. La verdad es que yo tengo talento en todo y mi pequeña Nico-chan no logra evitar envidiarme un poquito. Solo que ella aún no logra darse cuenta de lo mucho que yo la admiro.

Pasamos unos momentos en la misma posición hasta que veo los créditos de la película. Volteó hacia abajo y veo a Nico-chan pensativa. Me intriga, no en muchas ocasiones logró verla de esa manera y a decir verdad, ella luce muy curiosa. Nico-chan es muy inquieta como para quedarse en un estado tan serio. Eso la vuelve muy graciosa para mí.

— ¿Y ahora?—le pregunto. — ¿En qué piensas?

—Maki… —dice aún muy pensativa.

— ¿Si…?—

—Adoptemos. —dice así sin más. Y yo me quedo hecha de piedra por un momento. ¿Qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? ¿No es eso un asunto muy delicado acaso? ¿Yo sería una buena madre? ¿Soy capaz? ¿Nico-chan lo lleva pensando desde hace tiempo o la película boba que veíamos le dio la idea? ¡¿Qué pasa por su mente?! ¿Si adoptara… no sería de esos padres que pierden a sus hijos en un centro comercial? Comienzo a entrar en pánico, ¡es demasiada responsabilidad para mí! Nico-chan nota mi consternación y me mira de forma tranquila.

—Creo que es el momento, Maki-chan, me gustaría tener a un pequeño niño al cual nosotras podamos proteger y amar y darle todo lo que merece. ¿No crees? Yo creo que ya estamos preparadas. —Me veo incapaz de decir algo coherente, así que solo bajo la cabeza y no puedo pensar.

—N-No lo sé, Nico-chan. ¿Desde cuándo tienes esta idea en mente?—logro preguntar.

—Hace un tiempo..., Maki, cariño. Sé que, ahora mismo, la sola idea de un niño te espanta. Pero yo sé, porque lo he presenciado si acaso, que serías una madre estupenda. ¿No recuerdas como jugabas con mis hermanos? ¿Cómo eras paciente al ayudarlos? Jugabas de manera tan tierna junto a ellos que al verte supe, rápidamente, que quería formar mi vida junto a ti, y criar a mis hijos contigo. En mi futuro sólo te veo a ti, y sé que eres perfecta para esto. — La escucho meditando todo lo que me dice. Todo eso… Nico…. ¿De verdad ella creía todo eso? A pesar de no estar del todo segura, sonreí.

—Si Nico-chan lo dice, confió en que las dos juntas podremos. —Ella me miró y su mirada tranquila brilló con emoción. Sin embargo yo estaba muy asustada. Yo no me sentía preparada. —Te amo, Nico.

1

Nico-chan y yo no habíamos mudado finalmente a una casa muy bonita con un ambiente agradable, los vecinos eran amables pero a todos los odiaba, o me miraban a mí o no dejaban de mirar a Nico, sé que su fama llama la atención, sé que es preciosa, pero es mía y ellos no tenían derecho para quedársele viendo como lo hacían, cuando Nico-chan notaba mi mal humor apretaba con suavidad mi antebrazo y me decía.

—De esa forma no luces lo suficientemente guapa para la idol no.1, Maki-chan. Eres mil veces más hermosa si me sonríes a cada minuto. — Me sonrojaba y le sonreía. Ya no existían esas molestas personas.

—Tonta. —le decía. —soy más de lo que la irritante idol no. 1 merece. —

Con la ayuda de los demás y de mis padres estuvimos bien instaladas en cuestión de unos días. Y sólo era cuestión de tiempo para mí. Nico me decía cada noche, cuando subía a mi pecho y al finalizar una sesión de besos, que seríamos aún más felices. Pero a mi pecho entraba una sensación de incertidumbre, duda y miedo, y para que lo olvidara le hacía el amor.

Finalmente el día había llegado y yo estaba más que harta del embrollo al que nos habían sometido con tanto papeleo y cursos y la famosa lista de espera hasta que por fin nos habían dado el Sí. La trabajadora social llegó para que recorriéramos las instalaciones y pudiéramos observar a los niños. Y yo veo a los niños juguetear de aquí por allá; el comedor, mucho ruido para mí. Nico paró un segundo, vuelve hacia el comedor, e ignora las instrucciones que nos da la trabajadora. A mí, que aún me sudan las manos, y no logró poder despejarme, sigo con la mirada a Nico, ella se va directamente hacia una niña pelirroja que juega con un oso de felpa.

Parece amor a primera vista.

—Es ella. —Me dice. — Es la indicada. —Y yo pienso, Nico, ¿has enloquecido? Pero la veo con detenimiento, observó sus coletitas moverse, sus ojitos de color. Y pienso, de nuevo,-maldita sea, es perfecta.- Y Nico corre hacia ella, yo le sigo aún temerosa.

— ¡¿Cómo te llamas, preciosa?!— prácticamente le grita.

— ¡Eeeek!—grita la niña asustada por la emboscada de Nico.

— ¡Nico!—le reprochó, ella me ve con mala cara que por supuesto ignoro, volteo hacia un lado para disculparme con la pequeña pelirroja. —Lo siento, preciosa, — le digo. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Ruby— me dice con una timidez increíble, Nico que está a mi lado se derrite por las expresiones de esta niña. —Uh… ah… ¿Me quieren llevar con ustedes?—

— ¡Ay, cielos! Claro que si, pequeña, obviamente eres igual de linda que la idol no.1 Nico nico nii!— exclama Nico. La niña se asusta de nuevo. Me masajeo la sien tratando de relajarme. — A ver, ¿estaría bien si nos conocemos más? ¿Qué dices? De esa manera, nos acostumbraremos las tres.

—Cuatro. — susurra la niña.

— ¿Disculpa?—

—Mi hermana, ella es la que me cuida. Y no quiero irme sin ella. La quiero mucho. —De repente Ruby frunce el ceño y se aleja. —No las voy a querer si no aceptan a mi hermana. —E infla sus mejillas sonrojadas.

—Oh, Maki, —comienza a decirme Nico en un susurro. — me quiero comer a besos a esta niña, es absolutamente adorable. — ¿Cómo será su hermana? Quisiera conocerla.

—Calmada, que a la niña ya le pareces una loca deberías relajarte. — le digo.

Ella me ignora, por supuesto. — ¿Y dónde está ella, amor?— le pregunta. Inclinándose un poco hacia la niña.

—Me dijo que iría a buscar sus revistas. —Ella hace una mueca, — No debería tardar.

—Bueno, —comienzo. — queremos conocerla, sería fantástico. Y está bien, conviviremos estos días para ver que tan bien nos llevamos todas, ¿no te parece?— ella me asiente muy emocionada.

Me hago unos pasos atrás para acercarme a Nico. —Tengo algo de sed iré a la máquina expendedora de afuera, ¿quisieras algo?— Nico asiente.

—Agua. Y trae galletas quiero comer galletas y de paso las comemos con ellas. —

—Está bien.

No podía pensar qué era lo que esperaba al llegar aquí, creía que Nico querría un bebé. No conocer a un par de hermanitas. Me sentía un poco incómoda a pesar de saber que esas niñas, probablemente, eran perfectas. ¿Podría yo con cualquier niño?

Caminé a paso lento hacia la máquina… hasta que sentí unas manos pequeñas aventarme.

— ¿Pero qué…?— dije sosteniéndome de la máquina para no caer.

— ¡Aléjense de mi hermana, ella no se irá sin mí! No importa cuánto la seduzcan con juguetes o dulces. —

Vaya.

— ¿Y tú eres la hermanita mayor de la adorable Ruby? —pregunté con curiosidad. Ella me miró con una de esas miradas matadoras que, descubrí, serían su encanto.

—Sí, y no quiero que tú y la enana esa la ilusionen y le hagan sufrir después. —Su gesto es serio. De alguna forma su rudeza para proteger de forma feroz a su hermana me conmovió.

—Oh, cariño. ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Imagino que te has llevado muchas decepciones, ¿no?— la veo hacer una mueca y prosigo. —Mi pareja, Nico, me dice, muy seguido, cada que la gente me hace enojar por su ineptitud, que luzco menos bonita de esa forma. — Ella se sonroja e infla las mejillas. Cuando nota que me refiero a la mueca mal humorada que hace. Yo suelto una risita. —Pero, ¿sabes qué creo?

— ¿Qué?— Y entrecierra los ojos.

—Que tú eres muy bonita aún así. — le ofrezco un guiño juguetón, y la veo sonrojarse de forma adorable. — Me parece increíble la forma en que proteges a tu hermana. Y te aseguro que nosotras no venimos con malas intenciones. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Día. Y tengo 12. —

—Toda una señorita tenemos aquí. — Ella asiente de forma orgullosa. — ¿Quieres algo Día, llevaré algo para Nico y Ruby? Faltas tú. — Día me ve con una fría y calculadora mirada. Y yo sudo frío. Está mocosa es intimidante.

—Ya sé quién eres. — me dice. Sin cambiar la expresión. Yo meto dinero en la máquina e ingreso el código.

— ¿Ah sí?—

—Sí, esa popular doctora, que sale siempre con Nico Yazawa. La aclamada cantante del pop. Aunque no creo que seas solo popular por salir con ella. Sé que compones algunas de sus canciones, y cuando las escucho me parecen, ligeramente, más buenas que las demás. — Yo me rió, sorprendida. Aunque no puedo evitar sonrojarme un poco. Me gusta que reconozcan mi talento. Espera… ¿ligeramente?

No puedo evitar fruncir el ceño.

— ¡Las canciones que le he compuesto, son mil veces mejor que las demás! Además he traído al mundo médico muchos avances en los que he aportado un desarrollo considerable a la medicina. Por supuesto que no soy popular por ella, niña. — Día frunce su naricilla. — ¿Qué?

—Tú eres muy… uhm, esas personas que se creen que pueden con todo, no sé cómo se dice. — Comienza a decir frustrada. —

— ¿Arrogante? ¿Creída? ¿Engreída? ¿Pretenciosa?, ¿cuál, Día? —

—Todas, supongo. — Me sentí ofendida. Yo no soy tan así. Supongo que juntarme con Nico ha hecho sus estragos. Cuando termino de comprar en la máquina, le ofrezco unas galletas que ella acepta y con la otra mano libre, le agarro su pequeña mano, ella la acepta también.

—Vamos con tu hermana, Día. —

Veo a Nico a lo lejos, a Ruby se le ve cómoda con ella, porque no la veo que paré de hablar. Señala su camisa y su oso y Nico le sonríe y le dices más cosas que provoca que el rostro de la niña se ilumine. Luce realmente lindo ese escenario.

Nico me ve llegar de la mano con la niña, considerablemente más alta que su hermana, que calculo tiene, al menos, uno años menos que Día.

Aún tomada de la mano con Día me acerco a ellas. Ruby viene corriendo en nuestra dirección y en un abrazo de oso se aferra a su hermana mayor.

— ¡Hermana! Mira, es Nico-chan. Me dice que me va a enseñar a diseñar y a co-co-c… uhm… ¿cómo era?— Veo a Nico reír, se agacha a la altura de Ruby y acaricia su cabello.

—Confeccionar.

— ¡Eso!

Nico voltea hacia Día. Y antes de que tenga tiempo de hacer su famoso lema la detengo.

—No creo que a ella le guste, Nico. —Y me río.

—Claro que sí, —me susurra. —a todos les gusta.

Fue entonces que Día hizo lo mismo que yo. Una mueca. Pero dentro de ella le había gustado. Un segundo después vi la sonrisa discreta de la niña. Así que Nico tiene razón, a todos les gusta. Sólo que existimos los que no queremos admitirlo.

Sujeto a Nico de la cintura y la beso, siento ese arrebato emocional y pienso que, quizás y sólo quizás, ella tiene razón. Y creo, en ocasiones, que ella siempre está en lo cierto. Siento un calorcillo en mi pecho y pienso cómo es posible ser más feliz. Las memorias de mi infancia y juventud llegan a mí, cuando me sentía totalmente sola y mi único refugio era la música, creía que, probablemente, terminaría sola. Sin embargo, es inevitable pensar todo aquello. No sabes cuándo llegará la persona adecuada para ti, no sabes si la reconocerás. O si realmente serás de esos mal afortunados que trágicamente terminan su historia con la soledad como su colega. No sabes qué pasará y es fácil asumir que no encontrarás nunca la persona que te ame, y que tú ames. O que tal vez llegué más tarde que temprano, o que al final, tú no estés hecho para el amor. Pero a la mayoría nos gusta asumir. Es cierto, no sabremos jamás qué pasará.

Nico se separa de mí, y me muestra una sonrisilla traviesa. La miro a los ojos, y éstos brillan. Y su alegría me contagia aún más. Nos espera mucho por delante, me dice. Y asiento. Me abraza con fuerza. Hasta que escucho una vocecilla carraspear por atención.

—Sus asquerosidades a otra parte, por favor. —Dice Día tapando los ojos de una desorientada Ruby, Nico no puede evitar reírse, así como yo no puedo evitar sonrojarme.

—Lo sentimos. —Me disculpo. Aún avergonzada.

— ¡Vamos a comer!— grita Nico.

2

— ¡Nico! Ruby está llorando y no sé por qué. — grito. Me empiezo a frustrar por que la niña solo llora y no logra decirme nada. Y Día se encerró en su habitación. ¿Y ahora?— ¡Nico, no sé qué hacer!—escuchó el llanto de la niña y frunzo el ceño. —Meh.

—Habla con ella, cariño. Estoy cocinando. —escucho que dice. Me dirijo a la habitación de Ruby y entró sin hacer mucho ruido. —Hola, pequeña. — la veo abrazada a sus rodillas. Y la imagen encoge mi corazón. — ¿Qué pasa?

—Y-yo… es que… Día se enojo conmigo…. Y-y d-dijo c-cosas. — La vi realmente afectada, así que la abrace y acaricie su cabello. —

— ¿Qué cosas, amor?—

—M-me dijo que jamás p-podría s-ser una idol como mami. —Alcé la ceja. Vaya. Día se llevará un tremendo castigo por parte de Nico. Cargo a Ruby y mientras me siento en su cama la tomo en brazos para dejarla en mi regazo.

— ¿Y tú le crees?— Ella asintió tímidamente.

—Ella siempre tiene razón. — lloró. Yo me reí, pero solo un poquito.

—No, no, pequeña. Ella es solo una niña y no lo sabe todo. Yo creo que tú serás una gran idol como Nico si te esfuerzas. Tu madre, antes de serlo, de convertirse en idol, era sólo una pequeñaja irritante que quería ser el centro del mundo. Pero no se lo digas a nadie, ni esto que te voy a decir, —le susurre. Ella me miró con sus grandes ojos esmeraldas. Y asintió. — Lloraba mucho, — reí—, cuando llegaba a casa y se frustraba porque no conseguía lo que quería se echaba a llorar, una completa llorona. Como tú, en estos instantes. Pero, ¿sabes qué? Trabajó muy duro por ser la mejor de todas las idols y crear la mejor música de todas. Tiene el encanto, el carisma y la belleza que cautiva a todo el mundo. —Ruby me miró maravillada. Y con una sonrisa, le sequé las lágrimas. —Y tú tienes todo eso, cariño. Eres aún más bella, si se puede ser. Tienes la sonrisa más dulce de todas. La voz más angelical, haces que las personas caigan rápidamente ante tus grandes encantos. — Besé su frente. —Tú y Día serán las chicas más geniales de todas. — Ruby rió.

—Vale, mamá. Te creo. Soy genial. ¡Ganbaruby!—

— ¡Ganbaruby!— grité también. Cuando la acosté, salí de la recámara y me encontré con una Nico malhumorada.

—Uhm…—

— ¿Eres muy hermosa?—

—Te dejaré sin cena a ver si sigo siendo una llorona total. —Diablos.

3

El Sol me da de frente e irrita mi rostro, yo sólo quiero llorar por el sufrimiento por el que estoy pasando. Hay una fila gigante de personas delante de mí y de Día.

Sólo es por la firma del libro, vamos, Maki, tú puedes con esto.

—Mamá—

— ¿Si?— murmuro arrugando la nariz. Ella jala mi mano. —Estoy cansada. — me dice.

— ¿Podrías subirme a tu espalda?—Quiero llorar.

La subo a mi espalda y pasan algunas horas hasta que por fin llegamos al autor del libro favorito de Día, que con unas sonrisas y una perturbadoramente emocionada niña, le da su firma y al final le agrega una carita feliz.

—Venga, ¿ya estás feliz, mocosa?— Ella me sonríe burlonamente, la cargo en la espalda aún, por lo que tengo que voltear a verla. —Sí. Te lo agradezco.

Pero vale la pena cuando me besa la mejilla, y me dedica un te quiero muy suave y tímido.

4

Apagó del cuarto y con un suspiro cansado me dirijo perezosamente a la cama, aún lado de Nico. Ella que me siente, se voltea hacia a mí, y acaricia mi rostro. Se siente tan bien. Cómo si jamás hubiese conocido el descanso y Nico es la diosa que me lo otorga. Yo cierro los ojos y me dejo mimar. La tomó entre mis brazos y ella esconde su cara en mi pecho.

—Maki… lo has hecho bien. — empieza a decir. Y yo la escucho con atención. — ¿Recuerdas cuando tenías tanto miedo de tener niños?—Las dos reímos de buena gana. Por supuesto que lo recordaba muy bien. No creí que lo lograría, el estrés y la ansiedad me estaban derrumbando.

—Ahora eres, oficialmente, perfecta. — me dice Nico.

—Siempre lo fui, te ganaste el premio mayor. —

—Claro que no, fuiste tú.

—Es muy obvio que no, Nico. Soy mejor en todos los sentidos. —

—Pfff… ¡Gran mentira! La idol no. 1 jamás será superada. Tal vez por mis pequeñas. Pero solo por ellas. —Yo sonrió, encantada por la forma amorosa en la que Nico habla de nuestras niñas.

—A lo mejor. —le concedo. Ella me sonríe, una de las más grandes sonrisas que jamás me ha dedicado. Besa mi mandíbula y se acurruca más en mí.

—Me has hecho la persona más feliz. No creo que pueda haber alguien más feliz que yo, que nuestra familia. —

Y yo la aprieto más fuerte hacia a mí. Y me dan ganas de llorar, yo también, Nico, le quise decir. Estoy tan feliz. Y ha sido un camino largo. Pero ha valido totalmente la pena.


End file.
